


wonderful and insane

by brightcoral



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightcoral/pseuds/brightcoral
Summary: Hazel thinks about her best friend, as the best friend in question tells a story of great stupidity.Set just after Deepdean Vampire
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Kudos: 6





	wonderful and insane

Daisy Wells was amazing. Hazel would always stand by this.

She was brave. She was witty. She was loyal. She was the most wonderful human being Hazel knew.

She was also batshit insane. Hazel often found herself drawn back to this conclusion.

For example, when Daisy woke her up, at a ridiculous hour of the night, wearing a muddy bedsheet. Hazel was less surprised than she should have been. However, she was also confused, and more than a little irritated.

The explanation did not much help matters.

Daisy assured her that the end result would be positive. She just 'gave him enough of a fright to go and do something'. Hazel was not sure she agreed with this, much as she trusted Daisy.

Another notable quality of Daisy Wells was her shameless recklessness. Hazel was not quite sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. 

On the one hand, it had caused Hazel and almost every other associate of Daisy endless stress. Someday it might do her real harm. 

On the other hand, it did produce impressive results. It also was a big part of Daisy. And Hazel would never ask her to let any part of her go.

She did wish Daisy was a little less... _enthusiastic_ in her recklessness. Every time a wild idea of hers worked, it added to Daisy's determination that she was the heroine, and thus could never die.

Now _that_ , Hazel did not approve of.


End file.
